1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stranding a continuous filament on a frame, and, more particularly, to stranding a resin impregnated continuous filament on a plurality of pins spaced apart from each other for fabricating open-weave structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of impregnated continuous filament stranding for making generally light-weight elements having substantial strength has gone hand in hand with the development of various types of resins which are liquid for a period of time and, after curing, become very strong. An example of such a resin is the family of products known as various types of "epoxy". The base or primary resin is generally a somewhat viscous liquid under ordinary or normal circumstances, such as at room temperature. The addition of another viscous liquid catalyst, sometimes referred to as a curing agent or hardener, causes the resin to set up or "cure". The resins set up either at room temperature or at an elevated temperature. Typically, the addition of heat, i.e., an elevated temperature, hastens the curing of the resin.
At room temperature, the catalyzed resin has a "pot life" of a predetermined amount of time before the curing process progresses to the point that the resin is no longer workable for practical purposes. If, during the pot life of the catalyzed resin, heat is applied, the curing process is speeded up substantially.
When relatively strong continuous filament material, such as fiberglass roving is impregnated with a catalyzed resin, and the impregnated filament is wound about a form in a predetermined pattern, a relatively lightweight yet strong structure results after the resin has set or has become cured. The filament winding or stranding of the object may define a closed, pressure type, vessel which is capable of withstanding substantial internal and external pressure, or it may take the form of an elongated element, such as a lightweight, yet strong, pole. If the stranding results in an open weave or a lattice-type structure, decorative items, such as furniture, may result. A typical example of furniture structures made by open weave or lattice-type construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,401.